


Hell in a Single-Breasted Suit

by PuffleLock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John Watson in a suit, M/M, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock likes what he sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffleLock/pseuds/PuffleLock
Summary: A little something for the prompt:"Hmmm, John gets fitted for a suit with Sherlock near him so has, um, difficulties."





	Hell in a Single-Breasted Suit

_How was I this stupid? _

It seemed simple. John had asked for Sherlock’s help. John hated asking for help.

He needed a suit for an army mate’s upcoming wedding. A grown man’s suit, he had said. Something he knew nothing about.

But Sherlock did.

And he would do anything for John.

So he took John to his tailor. He picked the cut, cloth, and colours. John conceded to each of Sherlock’s choices without question.

It had been hell.

Today’s final fitting was so much worse.

Sherlock was staring open-mouthed at his beautiful John clad in the impeccable suit created by his mind and Mr. Barone’s steady hands.

John smiled his softest at Sherlock before turning to the mirror.

“Do you approve?” Sherlock finally asked.

“Yeah, might look good enough for my date.”

Sherlock’s insides froze.

“Date? You’ve... already found someone?”

“Yes, but I still need to ask them. Been too damn nervous.” His eyes met Sherlock’s in the mirror, the question laid bare.

Sherlock's eyes never left his, "Then ask."

John turned to Sherlock, taking the detective’s hands in his own.

“Well, will you?” he asked with a sly grin.

“With you dressed like this, how could I say no?” He said with an answering smirk.

Before leaning into their first kiss, John couldn’t help but whisper, “You beautiful posh bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of Twitter prompts that I needed to kick my butt out of a writing rut. Thank you to [cdelbridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge) for the prompt!


End file.
